Wild Picture Day
An episode of Wild Kratts. Plot It's Picture Day for the Wild Kratts and they are all dressed up to look their very best. Martin assures everyone that all they need are big smiles. However, when the picture session keeps getting delayed, things got totally wild and worse when Zoboo lets Cheeks the hamster gets loose. It's a catastrophe, will they catch Cheeks in time? Trivia The Wild Kratts are all dressed up for Picture Day. Chris and Martin wore matching colored neckties. Aviva wears a red bow tie. Her bow tie is similar to her white colored one worn in "Cricket Symphony" and "Gia Corcovado's Birthday Present" Koki has her hair straightened up. Jimmy wears a yellow necktie and a black suit. Ttark wears a red bow tie similar to Aviva's. Zoboo wears a green necktie similar to Chris' Allison wears a blue bow over her hair. Quotes: Chris: Got to get ready for Picture Day. It's a special day for all of us. Martin: You said it, bro. Now where did I put my blue necktie. Chris: It should be in your backpack. Try to be more organized. Martin: That's what you say everyday. Oh, here it is. Chris: And I've got my green necktie with me. Koki: Hey, bros. How do I look? Martin: Nice hair, Koki. Chris: Yeah, you look great. Zoboo: Check it out, guys. I look mangatsika. Do I? Martin: Yes, Zoboo. You look fantastic. Chris: Nice. Jimmy: Check me out. Koki: Looking good, Jimmy. Jimmy: Thanks. Chris: Fantastic suit. Martin: And nice necktie. Allison: Look at me. I'm ready for my Picture Day close up. Koki: Not bad, Al. Jimmy: Nice bow. Allison: Thank you. Chris: Where are Ttark and Aviva? Ttark: Did somebody call for us? Well, check out ol' Ttarky here. Martin: Awesome. Koki: You look great. Jimmy: Not too shabby. Chris: I like your bow tie. Ttark: And I have a matching pair. Say hello to my partner wearing the same red bow tie. Aviva: Hi, guys. What do you think of my red bow tie? Martin: Love it, Aviva. Chris: I love it when you dress up like that. Aviva: (giggles) Thanks. I just want to look my best for Picture Day. Even though I'm not a male, I love wearing bow ties for special occasions. Jimmy: Well now that we are all ready, let's start our group picture. Chris: You got it. Martin: I'll take your picture first. Is everybody ready? All: Yeah. Martin: Ok. One, two. Koki: Wait! Martin: Yes, Koki? Koki: I forgot to put some more gel in my hair. Martin: Make it snappy. Koki: Ok. Be right back. Seconds later, Koki is ready. Koki: Ready. Martin: Ok. One, two. Jimmy: Wait! I forgot to finish my pizza. Seconds later, Jimmy is back. Jimmy: Now I'm ready. Martin: All right. One. Zoboo: Wait! Martin: What is it, Zob? Zoboo: I need to fix my fur. Later. Seconds later, Zoboo returns. Zoboo: Ready. Martin: Finally. All right. Not one. Not two. Aviva: Wait! Martin: (groans) Aviva, is something wrong? I'll never get to take this group picture. Aviva: Sorry, MK. I need to check on my MIK. Martin: Aviva, your MIK is fine. Now can we please take our group picture? Aviva: I mean, uh. My bow tie is dusty. I'll clean it up. (cleans her red bow tie) There. Now my bow tie's not dusty anymore. (laughs nervously) Martin: Ready, everybody. One, two. Chris: Wait! Martin: (facepalms) My own brother. Chris: I need to check my Creature Souvenir Collection. Martin: Oh, boy. Chris: I'm back. Martin: Now, can we please take our picture? All: Sure. Martin: One, two. Ttark: Hold it, Martin! Martin: (sighs) What is it, Ttark? Ttark: Let me just get my rubber toy! Martin: Your rubber toy can wait. Now just stay there until we finish taking our group picture. Ttark: Won't be a second. Ttark returns with his rubber toy. Ttark: Ready. Martin: Finally. Everybody ready? One, two, three! (snaps the picture) Aviva: How did we look? Martin: Let's see. Well, that's picture perfect. Koki: But there's something missing. We need to take another picture. Martin: You've got to be kidding me. Koki: Uh, Zoboo. What's that in your hand? Zoboo: What's what, Koki? Koki: You've got something in your hand. Take a look. Zoboo: (gasps) Mangatsika. Hey, guys. It's Cheeks the little European hamster. All: Cheeks! Chris: Hey, buddy. Martin: Good to see you again. Jimmy: How did you get here? Aviva: (giggles) Hey, Cheeks. Stop tickling me! Awww. I think he likes my bow tie. Martin: Cheeks, you little jokester. I'm trying to take a group picture here. Hey, want to join our photo session, buddy? Cheeks twitched his whiskers in agreement. Martin: I'll take that as a yes. Chris: We're ready, bro. Martin: Ok, everybody. Watch the birdie. I mean, uh. Hamster. Cheeks, get down from my camera! Aviva: Awww, look at Cheeks. Zoboo: Hey, Cheeks. Want to go near my lemur hands? Cheeks runs to Zoboo. Zoboo: Whoa! Hey, easy!